Zero
by KamiReign
Summary: No plot. Just Kise and Kuroko making love. Warning: Yaoi. BxB love
1. Chapter 1

Oh yeah baby, here's a special Kise x Kuroko fic. And yes, it's pure smex. I'm having a trouble making a plot for this story so… Just have a delicious smex my OTP. Enjoy~

* * *

"Haah…hnnng…" kuroko moaned as kise licked his harden nipple and sucked it.

"K-kise-kun…" kuroko covered his mouth when kise pinched his other nipple.

"mmmg…"

"Kurokocchi… I will make you feel good, I promise." Kise gently smiled to the flustered blue haired boy. "Turn around Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko followed the blond and turned around.

"Now. Bend over."

"L-like this?"

Kise smiled.

"I'll make it soft for you." He pulled kuroko's hips and sucked his ass.

"Haa…ah…nnnng…" he rolled his tongue around kuroko's butt hole and gently entered him, licking the insides.

"Haaah… ahh… k-kise-kun…no…no more." The shorter boy moaned but it only made kise hard. He pulled his tongue out.

"Hehe…it's soft now. Just relax Kurokocchi." He placed his finger to his hole this time. One finger then two, stretching it like scissor, making it bigger.

"Ahh! T-that… aa…hh…" kuroko panted hard

"Relax. Kurokocchi. Trust me." Kise felt how hot kuroko's insides were, his fingers touching the walls.

"It's big now kurokocchi… are you ready for me?" kise asked gently. Kuroko nodded so kise pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his cock. He thrust slowly.

"Aaahh…hah…s-shit…hnnng."

Kise widened his eyes at kuroko's sudden words.

"A-are you ok? Does it hurt?" he asked, worried.

"F-fuck… no… it…it's good…"

Kise just smiled at the reply and continued to thrust in and out slowly.

"Aaaah…ah!...ahh! ahh!" kuroko continued to moan as kise thrust fast. He couldn't stop himself anymore. This feels really good for the blond. And he wishes his partner feels the same too.

"Kurokocchi… does it feel good?" he asked, flustered.

"Y-yes… kise-kun… your thing… ahh… feels…so…good."

Kise, satisfied with the answer quickened his pace.

"I…love…you…kurokocchi…" he whispered.

"M-me too… k-kise-k-un!" they both came.

The two panted hard and kise fell on kuroko.

"Hah… that was… incredible… you are amazing kurokocchi."

Kise moved away from kuroko and lied down beside him. "I-it's so warm inside me… k-kise-kun…I… want more."

"Eh?" kise widened his eyes and looked at kuroko. "M-more." Kise gulped and felt his thing stood up again, being aroused by this adorable boy.

"Sure… kurokocchi." He sat.

"This time… let me pleasure you."

He couldn't take the blue haired boy's words. Kuroko stood up and knelt down in front of kise. "Kurokocchi…"

He touched kise's cock and rubbed it slowly. Then he started licking it. From the tip of the cock then around it. "You're really good at this kurokocchi…" kise chucked while panting.

Kuroko took a deep breath before shoving the blonde's cock whole to his mouth. He sucked it hard.

"Haa… kurokocchi. Y-you're so good." Kise moaned a bit.

He continued sucking it until…

"Kurokocchi. Close your eyes, I'll cum!" kise came leaving lots of his white fluid to kuroko's face.

"I'm so sorry kurokocchi!" he immediately grabbed the blanket and wiped the boy's face.

"No, it's fine kise-kun. Since I love you." He smiled. Kise almost melted at the scene. "I love you too kurokocchi." Kuroko stood up. "Nee, kise-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Care for round 3?"

Kise widened his eyes again.

"This time, I'll be riding you."

Kise covered his face to hide his blush. "Stop saying embarrassing things kurokocchi…"

…

Kise lied down to the bed. And as what kuroko said he'll be riding him. "Kurokocchi… are you sure you're ok with this?" kise asked… worried.

"Yes kise-kun. I'm totally fine."

With that kuroko rode on top of him He slowly sat on kise's cock and filled his insides.

"Haah…" kise can clearly see how red kuroko is and his thing stood up again.

"Darn it. How many times will you turn me on kurokocchi?" Kise smirked. Kuroko smiled and answered 'Until you can't come anymore." Kise chucked at the reply. "Let's see about that."

Kuroko moved up and down thrusting the cock to himself. "Hnnng… ahh…"

"Wow… this feels really good. Your insides are so hot kurokocchi."

Kuroko continued to moan and moved up and down.

"Haah…" kise rubbed kuroko's cock as he watched him.

"K-kise-kun… there… f-faster…haa."

Kise rubbed it fast and soon after they both came. He caught the boy to his arms and hugged him.

"Seriously kurokocchi… this is too much for you. Your small body cant take it." Kise brushed his hair. Kuroko panted hard.

"Dog style…" kuroko muttered.

"E-eh! Kurokocchi! You're tired now! I can see tha-" before kise continued to speak he was interrupted by a kiss…

"Nnn…mmmm." Kuroko rolled his tongue to kise's dominating him completely.

"Mmmmg…" he sucked it and released after.

"Kise-kun. Can you… shut up please?" he smirked leaving kise all frozen. Kuroko moved to his side and bended over. "Kise-kun, ready for round four?" kuroko looked at him and as expected his thing stood up again.

Kuroko gasped at the hot rod slipped into him. Kise's hand ran over kuroko's hips soothingly as he sheathed himself inside. He thrust in and out hard and fast.

Soon, they came.

Kise panted hard. "Hah. You'll finish all of my milk kurokocchi." He said

"Then, I'll replace it with vanilla." Kuroko chuckled. "

"Stop joking around kurokocchi. See, you're exhausted already."

But kuroko ignored him and opened his legs wide. "Suck me."

Kise's jaw almost dropped with kuroko's seducing posture.

"Ahh… I'm hard again." Kise murmured.

"Drink me, kise-kun."

Kise gave up. "Hai. Hai." He leaned to kuroko and sucked his cock hard. He pressed his tongue on top of it and wrapped the tip of his penis with his tongue. He sucked it again and again. When kuroko was about to come, he slurped it quickly just like a straw and drank kuroko's white fluid. He wiped the leftovers into his lips.

"Tastes like vanilla… hehe…" kuroko fell to the bed and panted.

"Kurokocchi? Are you alright?" he leaned and kissed him in the forehead.

"69." Kuroko smiled.

"Wha-!" kise swallowed his own spit.

"Round six kise-kun." Kuroko teased but sounded so serious.

"Seriously. Don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow kurokocchi." Kise turned him down to suck his cock again and for kuroko to suck his.

They reached up until round 12. kuroko almost fainted. Pants echoed in the room.

"Hey kurokocchi. Are you still alive?" kise asked and looked to his side. "Don't tell me you still want round 13?"

There was a silence before kuroko answered.

"No."

Kise exhaled in relief.

"I've tasted you enough kurokocchi. And I admit you're delicious. So yummy." He smiled.

Kuroko suddenly looked at him. "No… because I want until round 20."

Kise fell on the bed shouting. "KUROKOCCHI!"

* * *

[AN]

Oh. The title is zero because of this wonderful vid www. youtube watch? v=IoclZn941aE  (be sure to remove the spaces) new version www. youtube watch? v=vl_afoYKTQM&feature=related

Zero by varsity fanclub and it's the story's theme song too~ And since my story has no plot the title "**Zero**" is relevant to it. I immediately thought of that video but as you can see that video and my story are absolutely **not related nor similar**. please keep that in mind~

Belated happy KiseKuro day! I hope I'm not too late yet ^^

And I guess this story is short again. But doncha worry! Other long KuroBas fics coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY TO DISSAPOINT MY READERS BUT THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 2

IT IS A RANT ABOUT MY LATEST REVIEWER NAMED **Nessie WITH SAN ON IT**

**Please don't mind me answering all of HER COMPLAINS IN this "NOT ACTUALLY CHAPTER 2 POST"**

**Starting with the very first comment…**

**Semi okay smut. Wow you shouldn't have said Okay if it was just semi because OKAY is already lower than GOOD. **

**SECOND Terrible grammar…? Didn't you read my PROFILE…? I'm a NOOB when it comes to writing right? Well, I can't blame you if you didn't read IT but AT LEAST I informed you NOW… I'M NOT A PERFECT WRITER. I can create lots of mistakes…**

**3rd… the smut sucked? Really woman really? It's like just sugar coating… You compliment me and then insult it after? Wow…**

4th "but I still think it would have been much more effective to have two really hot rounds, or maybe three, instead of four rounds of barely descriptive crappiness (which, by the way, is not a word, apparently XD), followed by truly shitty just-telling-what-happened**.****" **

**Said Nessie with xD smile on her face **

**Ok I'll give u a ** ¬_¬** look for that… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "SHITTY JUST TELLING WHAT HAPPENED…?" THE FUCK WOMAN JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY HERE…? YOUR AWESOMENESS? YOUR PERFECTION? **

**NO! IT'S YOUR DAMNED ATTITUDE IN REVIEWING. **

5th "Whenever a fic ends with something like "And they stayed up all night" (or the equivalent), I get kinda annoyed. I mean, if you're going to say something like that, show it."

**The reviewer said with now I can't tell her face anymore ROFL.**

**You shouldn't have red those poor FICS then. I bet you even used your annoying charisma to pull the shit out of them with your FUCKING REVIEWS… Really, I feel so bad for all of those people…**

6th **So… Your point is like you're expecting this fic to BE THAT AMAZING? You even said that 'so that us readers will be like "0_o how can they keep GOING?!" '**

**No woman… You're the only reader that has that kind of reaction… Didn't you read my REVIEWS? Yours is like:**

"**OH HI GIRL I CAME TO RUIN YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! AND YOUR HORRIBLE STORY MUAHAHAHA"**

**Seriously, use your fucking head…**

**7th oh holy fucking llama… IT IS POSSIBLE IN FANFICTION **

**8TH Your opinion wasn't even correct in the first place… KUROKO TETSUYA IS LIKE OOC HERE THAT'S WHY HE'S NOT SATISFIED NOT BECAUSE OF MY NARRATION. Fuck this… Seriously…?!**

**9****th**** "**but other than that I could totally see why Kuroko wasn't satisfied: It hadn't taken very long, according to how you described the smut, for them both to cum. Which would mean that Kuroko, at least, is completely justified in wanting more."

**The annoying woman said once more…**

**Woww… FYI, EVERY AUTHOR HAS DIFFERENT STYLES/TYPE OF WRITING A FUCKING STORY FOR DARNED HEAVEN SAKE**

**10th NO… YOU ARE ALREADY REACTING STRONGLY… PLEASE RE READ YOUR MOTHERFUCKING REVIEW WOMAN. And pls SHUSH THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY GRAMMAR MS. PERFECT.**

**11****th** "So, anyway, more description! Make it more explicit, and you have a smut-fic. Keep it how it is... I dunno. It barely showed me any pictures (I usually get pictures in my head from reading)."

**THE SAID WOMAN TYPED AS I THINK WAYS OF HOW TO KILL HER IN SLEEP**

**SO NOW WHAT? TELLING ME TO ADD YOUR FUCKING SUGGESTION/DEMAND ON MY STORY… NO FUCKING HELL I WILL LISTEN TO YOU NOW THAT YOU ANNOYED MY HAPPY DAY.**

**IF IT BARELY SHOWED YOU ANY PICTURES THEN WHY BOTHER READING IT?**

**YOU EVEN CONTINUED UNTIL THE VERY END JUST TO INSULT THE FUCK OUT OF ME…**

**12th If you want PERFECT STORIES BUY TWILIGHT, HARRY POTTER, HUNGER GAMES… oh wait *CHECKED YOUR PROFILE***

**Oh my… YOU EVEN HATE TWILIGHT? I feel so bad for Stephanie Meyer-sensei then…**

**OH GOSH EVEN HARRY POTTER MOVIES….**

**O**

**M**

**G**

**NOW… I'M NOT WONDERING WHY YOU GOT NERVES TO WRITE THIS SHITTY REVIEW…**

**IT REFLECTS YOUR SELF…**

**P.S**

**OK SO… IF YOU REALLY WANT PERFECT STORIES**

**DON'T EVER READ MY STORIES WOMAN… ENGRAVE THAT IN YOUR FUCKING MIND AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORIES…**

**As you see I'm so OOC everytime I get these Piece of a Crap Reviews.**

**You're the only reviewer that I want to SLAM DUNK IN THE FACE.**

**Sorry DEAR REVIEWERS FOR THIS HARSH "NOT ACTUALLY A CHAPTER" thingy… **

**But these people deserves a proper comeback…**

**So excuse me…**

* * *

**EDIT:**

** Guest...**

**So what do you expect me to reply then? The matured one? Oh no I'm too young for that, I'm still a high school student who is currently LEARNING everything...**

**And no Guest-san... I will Continue posting Fics because A lot people expects me too...**

**P.S**

**It's not embarrassingly immature but A WAKE UP CALL FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO NEEDS TO LOWER THEIR EXPECTATIONS MORE. THOSE PEOPLE WHO LOVES TO INSULT OTHER PEOPLES WORKS AND TO CRITICIZE IT.**

** And also There are better ways to point this out so that I can correct them, And that proves what she reviewed was also IMMATURE.**

**I don't care if I got flamed because I know I'm that PERSON WHO SPEAKS FOR MYSELF. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**For Kit-San**

***W* Lemme love you... Sorry but, I have no Intention of making another chapter for this story :(**

**But no worries, maybe I'll make another Soon..? I guess ;)**

* * *

**For Crystal56 **

**You know what Darling? Author-san loves u very much and wants to hug u tight while u wait for my upcoming kikuro fic ;) yes, because of u I'll be doing one again :D**

* * *

**For A****strophelthracius **

******Oh my Honey, my sweet sweet honey~ thanks for that review. I love u to bits ok...**


End file.
